disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs episodes
These are the list of episodes in Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs (series). Each season contains 20 episodes. Season 1 #'Grumpy Finds His Happiness/Sneezy's Allergy Medicine' (January 25, 2011)-Doc is tired of Grumpy being grumpy all the time so he says to be nice so that the other six dwarfs get into an arguement and like Snow White better. Grumpy realized he liked Snow White very much, he decides to be glad in order to like Snow White better but he becomes so glad that he wants too many kisses from Snow White. The dwarfs are annoyed about this. Doc talks him into being grumpy again. Grumpy turns grumpy once more and everyone cheers and dances, all except for Grumpy./Grumpy is tired of Sneezy sneezing. So he gets some allergy medicine to stop Sneezy's sneezing. #'Sleepy Stays Awake/Bashful's Birthday' (January 28, 2011)-The dwarfs are tired of Sleepy sleeping through everything, so they order him to stay awake./The dwarfs relize that it's Bashful's birthday and they scatter about to find a present but Bashful says that birthdays are not about presents, it's about the anniversary of a person who was born. Then they all hug Bashful and he blushes and says, "Oh, g-g-gosh!" as the episode ends. #'Happy Becomes Sad/Dopey's Loose Tooth' (Feburary 12, 2011)-Happy has a sad day./Dopey looses his first tooth. #'Doc-tor/Sneezy's Tissue' (Feburary 12, 2011)-Doc becomes a doctor./Sneezy sneezes all day so he borrows 1,000 tissues. #'Sleepy Becomes Hungry/Dopey Becomes Smart' (Feburary 12, 2011)-Sleepy eats every food all day./Dopey becomes a smart dwarf. #'Bashful's Hat/Sneezy Gets Sick' (Feburary 12, 2011)-The dwarfs try to look for Bashful's missing hat./Sneezy gets a cold. #'Doc's Glasses/Grumpy's Arguement' (March 11, 2011)-The dwarfs think Dopey can't see so he has to wear glasses but Grumpy breaks them./Grumpy and Doc get in a fight. #'Dopey Dollar/Happy's Snapshots' (March 23, 2011)-Dopey finds a missing dollar./Happy takes snapshots. #'Sleepy's Alarm Clock/Bashful's 500 Relatives' (April 1, 2011)- Sleepy gets a alarm clock so he can sleep well./Bashful gets too much relatives. #'A Drawf Easter' (April 24, 2011)- The dwarfs celebrate Easter without Snow White. #'Dopey's Nightmare/Grumpy's Pet' (May 12, 2011)- Dopey has a bad dream./Grumpy adopts a pet. #'Doc Screams For Ice Cream!/Where's The Broom' (May 30, 2011)- Doc wants ice cream but the ice cream man won't let him./Snow White tries to look for her broom. #'Sneezy Has Chicken Pox/Sleepy's Home Alone' (June 17, 2011)- Sneezy gets caught with chicken pox./The gang go to the zoo...without Sleepy. #Sneezy's Day Off/Grumpy and Sneezy # # # # # # Season 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Other 7 Dwarfs ()- The 7 dwarfs meet the other 7 dwarfs. Note: The Other 7 Dwarfs was the series finale, and they had to start a new series called Snow White and the 14 Dwarfs. Category:Episode List